Raven
by ObsidianFangirl
Summary: Raven and Izzy want nothing more than to meet their dream guys: Fang and Iggy. They jump for joy when they run into Fang... then learn he just might be Raven's brother. Things are going to get interesting. And a bit messy.  Pre-ANGEL, after FANG
1. The Meeting

**Author Note: **Fang may be a bit OOC, but I hope I got him down mostly. I also hope you enjoy and comment! I'll also try to write way more on this than just sitting around daydreaming about what might happen.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't own Maximum or any of the Flock. If I did Fang would never leave Max's side.

I do, however, claim Raven, Izzy, and their parents as my own creations.

* * *

><p>Fang missed Max, and even though it had been weeks since he had seen her, her image danced in front of his eyes. If he had had a picture of her in that dress he would stare at it for hours. But even that would have been dangerous. He knew she was more than likely really mad at him, but he had to. Some things you just have to do. He stared at the computer screen in front of him. 'Thank goodness for libraries' he thought. What was she doing now? Was she with <em>him<em>? He sighed then clicked to sign out.

"Excuse me?" he looked up at a teen. A teen that resembled Iggy only you could tell she had dyed her hair. "Um…" she paused, uncertain. "Are you done? I'm grounded at home so I fooled my mom into thinking I came here to _study_."

"In reality she came here to stock her guy." Fang blinked in surprise as another girl came from behind her friend. She resembled him. Same hair, face, build… she even wore the same style.

"I just got done." Fang said as he stood.

"Cool!" the first girl said before plopping down.

"Don't take too long!" her friend warned then turned to Fang with her gray eyes. "Hi," she smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Raven. Sorry about Izabella, she gets pushy when it deals with Iggy."

"No problem." Fang shook the offered hand, amused he had stumbled upon Iggy fans.

"And like you don't get all wild when anyone mentions Fang?" Raven blushed.

"I don't go as wild as you!" she turned back to Fang who was now waiting for the best moment to split. The last thing he felt like doing was dealing with fan-girls. "Again, sorry. What was your name?"

"Nick." He said the first name that popped up. Raven smiled again.

"Listen Iz, I need to check out the non-fic. Nick, do you want to come with?" Fang shook his head.  
>"I have to get home. It was nice meeting you two." He left the library. That was a strange meeting. He knew they had fan-girls, but he hadn't really met any of them. Raven had actually seemed kind of… well, cool.<p>

I stared at the book in my hands. DNA engineering. It had taken me about fifteen long years to even look into it. I sighed heavily.

"Thinking of that guy?" I flinched in surprise.

"Izzy! Don't scare me! And I was just thinking of… you know." I finished lamely.

"Come on! He was sort of hot! And I don't know wha-" she paused as it hit her and she noticed the book in my hand. "Oh right, the mutant thing."

"Iz! Not in a _public_ library!" To tell you the truth, yes we were 'freaks'. Not that we could fly like The Flock-believe me I had tried, which ended with me kissing the ground more times than I could count-but we certainly had wings. Why weren't white coats swarming all over looking for us? I had no clue. Were our parents _our_ parents? Yes.

"It's not like I came out and said it. And didn't you think Nick was hot? He is your type, after all." She winked.

"Sure, whatever." I placed the book on the shelf, totally wimping out. "Wait, I don't have a type."

"Yes you do." She leaned on the giant bookcase and I was thankful she only weighed, like, 90 pounds. "Dark, tall, silent, and winged ring a bell?"

"That guy clearly had no wings." I pulled down another book, this one on genes.

"He was still tall, dark, and silent." I slid the book back.

"All right, let's get home before they start getting worried." She moaned in agitation.

"Why do they always worry?" I stared at her as if to say 'duh, we sort of would be hunted down by crazy people'.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I barged into the back door. I was ready for the scalding fest.

"Where have you been? You're fifteen minutes late!" my mom came hurrying into the kitchen, my dad behind. I got my… everything from my mom. I even had her voice.

"It took longer than expected." I stared at the odd couple in front of me as my mom started in on how I was special and _they_ would want me. My mom was really young. She had met my dad at a college party and things just sort of took off. Before they had known it my mom was being pushed out of the house a year before she graduated high school. They had given up their dreams for me. Then they had given up my chance at a good life when they practically sold me.

"Raven!" my dad boomed. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Hungry?" he held up a giant plate of pasta. My stomach growled and we grinned at each other.

"Aren't you two listening to word I'm saying?" My mom may only be thirty-two, but she sure acted like she was forty sometimes.

"Come on Amanda, she was just fifteen minutes late." My dad had a thick head of curly, red hair; which is exactly why my mom had liked him. Plus, he could play just about any instrument. My mom sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He looked at me and shrugged. "Italians."

"I have Italian in me, too!" I placed my hands on my hips and he laughed heartily.

"Eat up Raven; don't want you dropping from lack of food." I nodded and he followed my mom into the living room, leaving me to chow down on three plates of food. Max wasn't kidding when she said we eat _a lot_.


	2. Cat Fight!

**A/N:** Originally I had part of this as Chapter 3, but I decided to add it to this Chapter since it was really short. Hope you enjoy! And please review on whether you liked it or not (and please tell me why)! If you have any ideas on how I can improve either my 'Fang voice' or writing, then please share.

* * *

><p>Fang stared at the night sky, in awe over the large moon and the stars dotted across it. He wished Max was there; even if she would be yelling at him for leaving, or punching him. Hi mouth quirked as he thought about the first time he kissed her. That had taken some guts. Fang tensed as he heard voices near. He looked down at the path below the tree he was in. He should have gone further into the forest! But then, who the heck would go hiking at two in the morning?<p>

"Come on Iz! We have to go back! Our parents are going to kill us!" He recognized that voice… what were the two fan-girls doing here?

"Don't you want to try? One more time?" they came into view. Izabella stood out with her pale skin and light clothing. Fang was surprised-again-by how Raven just seemed to melt into her surroundings.

"No! Not now, anyway." They were right under him now. "We should study birds more…" she whispered.

"Birds, smirds. What we need is to track down the Flock!"

"How?" they stopped. If Fang dropped down he would be just three yards away from them.

"Don't ask me!"

"Well it's your idea!" Raven placed her hands on her hips. She stared at her friend, her back towards Fang. He noticed her shoulders stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Raven turned and looked around, but not up. Even if she had looked up, she wouldn't have spotted him. Fang loved is 'invisibility' skill.

"I don't know… Come on, this place is starting to give me the creeps." Isabella sighed.

"Fine… but we'll try again in three days, got that?" Fang felt relieved they were finally moving off. When they had disappeared, and he could no longer hear Isabella's voice, he sighed. '_That girl could almost give Nudge a run for her money_.' Fang thought, staring at the moon again. '_What had they been talking about? And why would they need The Flock?_'

**Raven**

I stared at the computer. To contact him, or to not contact him? That was the question at hand. I rolled my eyes at myself. That thought had been rather cheesy. But what does one say in a situation like this? '_Hey Fang, first I think you are really cool. Second: I have wings. Like you. The only sucky thing about it is that no one has taught my BFF and I how to fly._'

'_Listen Fang, I know two avian hybrids. In fact, I am one! We should get together sometime…_'

Yeah, both sounded pretty lame. I jumped when my computer dinged really loud and an IM popped up. It was, of course, from 'Mrs. Igster'.

**What are you doing?**

I sighed, might as well not fess up. If she knew the truth I would hear 'so… did he respond?' for the rest of my life. So I told her I was researching hawks. Which I would be doing as soon as 'Objective One' was complete.

**Whatever. We should ask our parents if we could go camping. It sucks walking all the way there!**

_Yes, of course. I'll ask, laters._

I signed off. Which I knew would bug her, but I _had _to do this. For our parents, perhaps for The Flock, and for _us_.

Fang,

This is important. We need to meet up and talk. My friend and I are what you are searching for.

Fellow Avian hybrid

Washington

Was that too sketchy? Seriously, I would fall straight off my computer chair if he responded.

Izzy and I cornered our parents and asked them about camping. After some graveling-mostly on Iz's part-and some promising and some puppy eyes we were told we would go Friday night. Which was the next night. All I can say is that I'm so glad we don't have to have permits due to the fact my parents practically own the property. It was just a complete pain to sneak out and then walk a mile.

So anyway, one day of school then we go camping! I frankly needed to go camping with the stressing I've been doing lately. So it wasn't 'saving the world' type of stress, but I was close to failing Algebra, there was a new big shot in school, I was thinking way too much about Fang and weather to e-mail him, and Iz was grounded so she usually bugged me to look up stuff on Iggy while I was trying to watching hawks fly. Can we say obsessed much? I mean if I had the choice between possibly flying or getting a new picture of Fang, I would choose flying. Izzy would choose Iggy over anything. Yes even dates with Edward and Jacob and any other hot guy you can think of. She would much rather have just one look at him then die than live a life without meeting him.

We walked through the doors together, looking out for our bullies. Izabell once stood up to a 'Team Edward' girl and now Bertha (or Bee) was out to prove Edward was much better than Iggy. Mine, on the other wing, was the school consular: Mrs. Roberts. Apparently I was Emo, and apparently I cut myself and was depressed. Just because my wardrobe changed to all black and twice I cut myself while helping with dinner doesn't mean anything!

"I mean, what is she thinking? Edward sparkles and he isn't real! Iggy is a blind pyro who cooks and he's real!" I nodded only half paying attention. (I could probably say all of her lines better than her.) We- well mostly I-slunk past the office. I resisted to even think of the 007 theme.

"Ah, Raven! Just the girl I wanted to talk to!"

I felt like moaning as I forced a smile. "I'm sorry Mrs. Roberts but I need to go."

"Look at that smile! It never reaches your eyes!" Yeah, around you. "And you're wearing all black again." She said as she shook her head. Her eyes glanced to my wrists.

"I told you, I just like wearing black, that's all. There really is nothing wrong with me." I backed away as I spoke. "Um… see ya." I ran away to the cafeteria. As genetically altered teenage girls our parents usually fed us a large breakfast then let us eat at the school. We're pretty lucky.

"A-ha!" Izzy cried as she pointed to a girl sitting not too far from the door. Unfortunately Izabell also did the same with Bee. "There she is!" I followed her as she sauntered up to Bertha's table.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Team Loser and Team Freak-Bird." She said in her snotty little voice.

"Well you know what Fang always says, Freaks rule." I told her calmly before Iz blew up.

"Whatever Crow, Fang just says that so he doesn't feel bad. And what's with his geeky Green Peace thing?" My jaw tightened but that all the anger I would show. If her attack on Fang ended now anyway.

"Iggy is twice the man Edward could possibly be. I mean, I don't see Edward making bombs after losing his sight." Izabell finally cut in.

Bertha rolled her eyes. "Right. And I'm positive Iggy, the bird-_kid_, is very manly." She smiled at me. "I'm sure Fang is, too." What's with the Fang attack so suddenly? Iz growled from beside me.

"Izabell, please, let's not blow the trip by getting you grounded again." I whispered before gently pulling on Iz's sleeve.

"Yes, Bird brain, listen to your little bird pal. She's dying to check her emo's blog." Something in me snapped and I rounded on that… hidden Eraser. My talons out and ready to rip her apart.

**Fang**

"Fang isn't emo!" Fang stopped when he heard the screech and the bang that followed it. As amusing as that sentence was, it sounded like the girl who screeched it was going to tear someone-anyone-limb from limb. He looked into the cafeteria and almost groaned. Raven was on top of a sputtering teen that probably would have become Nudge's idol in an instant. Normally Fang wouldn't have done it, but he didn't see anyone else doing anything.

"Hey." He said, rushing up to the heated fangirl and pulling her off, amazed to find she didn't weigh much.

"I'll get you for that!" she screamed at the other girl.

"Calm down." He ordered, glad he had learned a lot more than one thing from Max. Raven looked up at him in shock. "Nick?"

"So you were just walking a friend to school?" she asked slowly after they had gotten away from everyone else and Fang had sprouted some story about being homeschooled and having a good friend he was visiting. It was times like these that he missed Max and her complicated lies.

"Yeah. What was the fight about, anyway?" He hadn't planned on asking, it just happened.

"Oh Bertha thinks Edward is way better than Iggy. And now I guess Fang is with Iggy in that category. Which I don't see why. Having wings is so much cooler than being a sparkly vampire." Izabell quieted down when Raven elbowed her.

"I just got a little too angry, that's all. Thanks, by the way. You're a real life saver." He almost laughed. He had saved her life just by pulling her away from a fight? If only the Flock's lives were that easy to save.

"Hey, if it wasn't you Raven, it would have been me." Iz told her. "No one insults my Iggy and gets away with it!" Fang would have to remember this and tell Iggy about it. He was certain the 'sexist pig' would love to hear about a chick fight happening because of him. On the other wing he would probably start drilling Fang about not getting their numbers or something. Plus he didn't plan on seeing the others any time soon. Which was depressing to think about.

"Iggy doesn't belong to you, he belongs to himself." Raven sounded like she had explained that multiple times before. "Besides, we should go. The bell will ring soon." She looked back at 'Nick' and smiled shyly.

"It was nice seeing you again. I hope I'll see you later."

"Maybe we will." He told her, surprising himself to find that he sort of hoped he would like to see her again. Maybe. To be honest, though, he would have much rather preferred to see Max.


	3. You're Fang?

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! Once again: Please review! I'd **_love_** to know what you think.

* * *

><p>I jogged to the clearing, planning on which idea to try first. My wings extended out and I felt like myself for the first time in quite awhile. I burst through the trees and stopped short. The teen in front of me turned towards me and his eyes went wide.<p>

"What the…?" we both said at the same time. "You have wings?"

"Tell me the truth." I ordered, crossing my arms. Nick stared at my own black wings. I pride myself over them.

"Hey Ra…" Izzy stopped next to me, mouth open. Her own wings were extened.

"The truth?" I gve a quick, strong nod. "Answer me this, first. Are you Fellow Avian Hybrid, Washington?" I was shocked beyond words. This was Fang? Fang was in font of me! I wanted to squeal, cry, blabber like an idiot, run around like a maniac, and sqeeze him until he couldn't breath. But I couldn't move, so he should be feeling pretty lucky over there.

"You're Fang?" I finally got out of my petrefied lungs.

"Yes, I'm Fang." Then he practically killed me with a smirk.

"Oh my… Raven!" Izzy screeched as my knees buckled and I hit the ground. She was by me in an instant.

I stuck my hand up and wved her off. "I'm all right." I stuck on a weak smile. "So much for my suave fantasies."

"Here," I looked at the offered hand in surprise then into Fang's shadowed face. I slowly stuck my hand in his, my heart feeling like I had just squealed then ran around like a maniac. His hand closed around mine and it was the slowest yet fastest ten seconds of my life. I hope that if I ever got amnesia that the feeling of his calloused hand and firm, strong grasp would never go. Everything else seems irrelevant compared to that.

"I'm sorry… it just took me by surprise, that's all." Raven could smoothly turn down a date with a very hot guy, but turned into blushing shy girl the second Fang flapped into the scene. Just shoot me now.

"You're surprised? You at least knew of me." Ouch. He had appoint. I forced my gaze from him and looked at Izzy.

"So Fang… any way you could hook me up with Iggy?" she winked at him and if I hadn't been so shocked I would have kicked her.

"Izabell!"

"What?" I tried communicating by sending her a look but she obviously didn't get it.

I pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Explain while I go hit my head against a few trees." I stumbled away from them.

"So, you're the Fang we've heard so much about?"

"Yeah." Fang seemed so nonchalant. What I wouldn't give to open his skull and probe his thoughts! Heck, I would give up a day of food just hear his thoughts on me… and Max.

"Don't be afraid to have more than seconds, buddy." My dad lightly punched Fang's arm. Oh no. This was the worst idea ever! Forget that it had taken a little probing, a promise of home cooked food and home baked cookies, and a little awkwardness just to get him to agree. If a tree suddenly fell over and landed on me, I would consider it my hero. I mean my dad acted like a nerd trying to be cool and my mom kept asking questions. Give the guy some space!

"Listen, I wouldn't blame you for one second if you snuck off during the night." I whispered to him as the adults went off to their camp fire. I was glad that after I walked-well, stumbled at first- about for awhile my shock had worn off. Now I was back to my old self. He shrugged.

"You really aren't a talker, are you?" Izzy asked. Another shrug. "It's a good thing I have Raven, then."

"And we all know you'd much rather have Iggy. Am I right?" Iz gasped melodramatically.

"Well excuse me! I'll just go find him and leave you two star-crossed lovers here with the parents." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me go all Eggy on you!" We smirked at each other. Inside jokes are fun. "So Fang… how do you like my mom's potato salad?" Before you think that there's really nothing special with potato salad, you have never tried my mom's. She sticks bacon in it and a mixture of spices and mayo and sour cream. Just thinking about it made me salivate so I took a bite.

"It's good." To be frank, the Fang that wasn't blogging was a little, tiny bit disappointing. Would it kill him to ask me questions? To get to know Iz and I? To add a little enthusiasm about my mom's famous potato salad?

"What about a game?" Izzy burst out, surprising me. What games did we bring…? "We could play truth or dare?" Horror!

"No!" Fang and I both said at the same time. She looked depressed.

"But I love that game…"

"All right," Izabell's spark came back. "I dare you to pick another game."

"You're so not fun…" Iz slumped. I got a notebook and pencil out of my bag. This would cheer her up.

"Here, do the list." She took it, wrote on the first blank page, and then handed it back. I looked at it. _Fang's so hot! Scoot closer dork!_ I closed the book. Classic Iz.

"Fang," his eyes looked up from his food. They were so… dark. "I have a confession that would surprise you," I held up a finger in Izzy's direction telling her to zip it. "We don't know how to fly." I congratulated myself on getting a little more emotion from his angular face.

"You're serious?"

"Saddly yes. At first I thought maybe we just weren't meant to fly, but then news about the Flock came out,"

"She started obsessively watching videos of hawks, eagles, and birds taking off and flying." Iz so nicely interrupted. "Then she started dragging me out here at midnight. I'm positive the teachers are starting to think I'm being slowly beaten to death or something." She showed her newest bruise from the week before. It was ghastly even in the flickering shadows of the fire.

"Anyway," I continued as I shot Iz a look. "I was hoping you could take us to Max and she could teach us or something?"

**Fang**

Fang stared at Raven. _No way, bad idea._ He couldn't go back. Not now with two girls following him. Two girls he wasn't even sure about himself. Sure one of their moms kicked butt at cooking, but even the evil ones could cook. So he decided on the alternative. The other painful alternative.

"I could teach you." He said slowly. Even if he did point them in the right direction and gave them information only he and Max would know, she wouldn't trust them. It would also make Max that much more furious at him.

"Really?" Even though Raven tried concealing her excitement, it still showed brightly in her eyes. "I mean, if it's not a problem. I'm sure there's other ways to get to wherever Max is."

"It's no problem." Fang insisted. _Or at least a smaller problem than the other options._ He thought to himself. Raven slowly smiled then flung herself at him. Fang slipped off the log and they fell, Raven landing on top of him.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou _soooo_ much!" Fang was stuck. He couldn't exactly kick her and she certainly had a vice like bear hug. She hugged him silently for awhile before he finally spoke up.

"Could you get off of me?" She jumped up, cheeks flaring.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I've always felt… stuck. And now you're getting me off the ground." Raven's grin stuck out like neon. Fang couldn't imagine _not_ being able to fly, so he sort of knew where she was coming from. But did she honestly have to attack him?

**Fang**

We lay in the tent. Fang got one to himself. It was a good thing we had had an extra one. Now it was just Iz and I. I still felt really embarrassed about my crazy attack. How stupid! On the plus side…

"Izzy?"

"Yes Dorkwing Duck?" For some reason that was her nickname for me. Such a nice friend, huh?

"If I told you something could you keep it zip? And I mean if we go in the same state as Angel, you don't even think it?" I was facing away from her, curled up on my right side.

"Of course, what part of best friend for life do you not understand?" I smiled as I hugged my pillow closer. It would have been great if it magically turned into Fang.

"While I was… you know,"

"Mirclessly smothering a stiff Fang while our parents were five yards away?" Did she have to rub that in?

"Yeah. Anyway, I noticed he smelt… well, nice." Izzy snorted.

"Fang smells nice, good to know." I heard her roll over.

"I mean he smelt like the forest and there was a hint of… something."

"Hate to break it to you, but we're in a forest."

"Haha, thanks Sherlock." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mention it, night Dorkwing."

"Night Flamingo." I closed my eyes, excited about what the next day would bring: Flying Lessons with Fang!


	4. He Can't Be My Brother!

**A/N:** Expect updates to be a bit more slow since beyond this point I only have a vague sketch as to where it's all going. I hope I can have the next chap. written and up by Monday.  
>Hope you all enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Before Fang I had felt alone. Sure I had Izabell, but even with her I had felt like I was half missing. And now… though Fang was different than I had thought, and he did seem somewhat far off, yet I still felt like I knew him. That's exactly what I was thinking as I watched him closely, maneuvering my own wings as he half instructed.<p>

His wings were beautiful. Each time he tuned just right and the light bounced off they looked purple. "OMG!" Iz screeched, gliding towards me. "We were so close! And your wings are almost identical to Fang's!"

"Really?" I asked, picturing mine in my head. I guess they were both black, but…

"Uh, yeah." She sounded like it was obvious. "They're even shaped the same! The only difference is size!"

I shook my head before flying closer to Fang. "This is incredible!"

"Yeah," he said, enjoying the view.

"Hey guys, I'm going back," Izzy announced before swinging around. "See you!"

I waited a minute then asked "What do you think of…us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, my parents, Iz, her parents… me." It was a long shot, but I really did want to get his response.

"You're alright." Yes, a vague answer from Fang. What else would you get?

"You are different." I said with a sigh.

"I do have wings." He needlessly pointed out.

"I meant you're different from what I imagined, just a little. But you are still just as cool as you seem on your blog." He almost smiled. Or maybe that was his smile, who knows. "I think we should head back. I'm getting hungry." As one we turned back to the camp.

As we landed-Fang's was perfect-my parents greeted us. "I think we should talk, Fang too." My mom said. Um… uh-oh? We followed them to a secluded spot.

"Yeah?" I asked as Fang leaned against a tree. It was best to get this over with.

They glanced at each other, uncertain. "We… we don't really know how to explain this, so we'll just tell you."

"Okaaay…" Where are they going? No clue. But at least I wasn't in trouble. I think.

"You're not an only child." There's a curveball. I stared at my mom, unsure of why Fang even has to be here. Or what to say, think, do…etc.

"You see," my dad continued for my mom who was close to tears. I had yet to see her cry in the past ten years. Except when they told me the story of how I got my wings. "You have a twin brother."

"Only, they said he'd died!" My mom blurted, half of it a sob. Did this mean…? Oh gross!

"What's that have to do with me?" Fang sure was tense.

"It's possible you're him." My dad said.

"Why do you think so?" Fang crossed his arms. Sure, act calm Mr. Tall Dark, and Creepy! This was so my luck. I think I found a guy who I could grow old with and he may, possibly, be my _twin brother_? I think I may need therapy.

"Yes, why?" I started yelling, my freak out getting in the open. "I mean he…he…he can't be my brother!"

"Rave, please calm down." My father said soothingly.

"And why can't he be? Look at him… you both resemble, he's standing exactly like your father, and I noticed you were both standing identically. Not even your wings were placed differently." Okay, yeah, that is freaky.

"Besides, he acts just like your mother when we met." We both stared at them. That was a little harder to just toss to the side.

"To be sure we can have a DNA test." My mom assured us. "All we need is a hair sample."

"I'm up for it. Fang?" I looked over at him, surprised he blended right in with everything else. He stood silent, thinking. After a moment he looked over at me, then at my mom and dad.

"I don't think we need to," He said slowly, this odd expression in his eyes. "I… the Flock and I found some files. In it were pictures of… you two."

Tears filled my mom and dad's eyes, with a smooth movement my mom embraced him like she wouldn't let go for a million bucks. "Nico!" She cried before kissing his forehead. Poor guy, probably hasn't had this much affection in, like, ever. "I've found my sweet baby!" My dad got in on the action then as he wrapped his arms around mom and Fang.

Okay… so… Fang is my brother. I totally got this. I can deal.

_What in the ever loving world! The one whom I thought was the love of my life is… my…b…__**BROTHER!**_

_Am I the only one fa-reaking out about this?_

"Earth to Raven?" I blinked and looked at Iz who was waving her hand in front of me. "What is going on? Why do you look like the end of the world is here?" Her words went into my head but didn't stay long enough to be deciphered. "And why are your parents smothering Fang?"

"He…" I started to explain then trailed off. _Fang…is…my twin._ Those words swirled inside my head, making about as much sense as Arabic.

Then it sort of clicked.

And I felt like tossing my guts up and crying for the rest of my life.

"Ra-ven."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Izzy pressed. She was now completely concerned.

"Fang," I said, pointing. How could I even begin to explain? I mean I can't just blurt it out, can I?

"Should we intervene?" She asked. I then noticed the look on Fang's face. He looked ready to bury _himself_ six feet under.

"Mom, dad, let him breathe." I told them. Fang pulled away as they loosened their grip.

"All right, tell me what's going on!" Izabell demanded.

"Izabell," my mother was beaming. "We thought we had lost a son, but he's still alive!"

"Okay… then why…" It dawned on Iz. "ZOMG!" She gasped before her head turned slowly to look at me.

My heart was beating rather fast and I felt light-headed. Fang was my brother. There wasn't much doubt in anyone's mind. But_ mine_ was still processing that fact as the world blurred then turned dark.


	5. Cookies and Blog

**A/N:** And sorry I didn't update Monday. It was done but... an unforeseen accident left me feeling like I had just fought an eraser. I'm still not recovered, but I'm at least no longer in dodo world. I'll try my best to get the next one up by Tues (busy weekend).

Anyway, here's the new chappie! Complete with a tiny blog entry at the bottom (should I have kept that with it's own little chapter section?). But I really want to know what y'all think! So pretty, pretty, pretty _please_ with Fang on top leave a review!  
>Fang: Wait, you can't give me away!<br>Obsidian: It's called an incentive, Fang. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>Fang watched Raven teeter, his mind trying to wrap around and make sense of what he'd just found out. "Raven!" Everyone shouted as she fell, Iz catching her at the last second.<p>

_Those two are my parents._ Fang thought silently as he watched them fret over Raven. These were the parents they had been looking for a lifetime ago.

John and Amanda Collins were his _actual_ parents.

And he had a _twin_ sister?

He was pretty sure Max would freak if she found out. Fang having a twin was the hardest thing to believe for him. He had known he had parents out in the world somewhere… but a sister?

_I have a _real_ family._ Fang kept thinking as the rest tried their best to revive Raven. He had a family that seemingly cared for him. And didn't care at all that was a freak.

It was too weird of a concept to get used to easily. Fang figured he would probably still be in awe at age twenty. _If_ he lived that long, anyway.

"Fang?" His mom called. His _mom_.

"Yeah?" Fang said.

"Come helps us with Raven." She said. He nodded then walked closer to see what he could do to help _his family_.

"Make yourself at home," His mom said. Fang looked around Raven's house. It was rather nice. "This is, after all, your home." Fang nodded, feeling out of place. _This is my home…_ Fang mused as he walked closer to a picture on the hallway's wall. A much younger Raven beamed at him.

"She was so cute… had a very toothy grin, too." She said from behind him.

"Then they fell out and she grew." His dad said, carrying Raven passed them and up the stairs. Amanda snorted and shook her head.

"Come on Fang, I'll show you around." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him into the living room. "We have cable so you watch whatever you want later. I think the most important room is through here." She explained. Fang smiled as he found himself in a large kitchen. "If this is your house, then any food in here is free to eat." He could get used to that.

The next five minutes was spent going from room to room. Fang could really enjoy the house. It was spacious, most of the windows were big enough to jump through, he had counted two computers, and he knew the kitchen would be well stocked.

"The last room here," They were upstairs and heading for the room furthest from the stairs. "Is Raven's." She opened the door and greeted her husband who was on Raven's computer.

Fang looked about. No doubt whomever had decorated this room was related to him. Hawk posters were hung everywhere… mixed with bands, news clippings about the Flock, and pictures. The coolest thing was probably the giant Raven painted on her wall.

"Who painted the Raven?" Fang asked.

"I did." His mom replied with a smile. "I could paint you a hawk in your room?"

"Sure. Whatever." Fang said as he examined the bird closely. He didn't think he would be staying long enough to enjoy it.

**Raven**

I awoke in my bed. Had it all been a dream? Had I just had the most epic dream in the universe? I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and I slowly moved to my left side.

Fang was there. On my computer. Blogging.

Fang was blogging on my computer! Wh- wait. That meant Fang was my brother and it wasn't a dream.

"Fang?" I said.

"You're awake." He replied as he clicked on something.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour." He swiveled in my chair and faced me. "Yo-our parents went out to buy more food." That sentence really sounded odd.

"And you've been on _my_ computer this whole time?" I asked and Fang shrugged. If he was going to be my brother, then I needed to talk to him about how shrugging isn't an answer. I got up and went closer to the computer. "Are you blogging?"

"Nah," he turned and went back to whatever he was doing. My brother, Mr. Chatty… "Did you take these pictures?" I looked at the monitor and sure enough, he had my own blog pulled up with all of my photos.

"Yeah, I hardly go anywhere without my camera." I had always been into photography. I remembered when I was little I would sneak into my parent's room and take their camera to snap some shots of birds, insects, clouds, Snickers wrappers, trees... anything that caught my eye. I once actually took a picture of broken glass just because.

"They're amazing."

"Uh, thanks." I said, feeling really embarrassed but ultimately happy. I mean, it's not every day _Fang_ gives you a compliment. We sat-well I stood-in silence as Fang looked about and read entries on my blog. Half the stuff I had forgotten I had written, actually. After awhile he sat back and looked at me.

"Every second convinces me that we are siblings." He told me. What am I supposed to say to that? Yay were siblings? "So we're twins."

"I guess so," I said slowly. "Kind of weird, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, a _lot_ weird. But I'm sure we can get used to it."

"Maybe," He sounded so enthused. Not. We sat in silence for a moment before I thought of an idea.

"Did mom or dad show you the blackberries?" I asked.

"Blackberries?"

"Yeah, there's a bunch of wild blackberry bushes in the forest. There might be some that are ripe." Fang nodded and I noticed a subtle spark of excitement in his dark eyes. I knew he'd like my idea. "We can go once mom and dad get back."

"Why can't we go now?"

"Because they always worry," I explained as I walked towards the door. "Do whatever you want, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Is that cookie dough?" I jumped at Fang's voice from behind me. Why hadn't I heard him?

"No, it's broccoli." I said sarcastically as I pulled mom's note from the container.

_Thought you would like some cookies. Place a bit two inches apart on a cookie sheet with the oven on for about ten minutes. Hope you enjoy!_

_Mom_

_PS: Ray, I only trust you because Fang is there._

Gee, what a mom. I stole a glance at Fang and noticed his tiny smile as he read the note. "What are you smiling about? I can handle an oven!" He held his hands up as if to 'hey, I didn't say anything'.

So of course Fang and I baked up some of the cookie dough. The ten minutes went by like frozen tree sap. Finally the buzzer went off and I raced to get them out.

"Are they done?" Fang asked as I placed them on the counter. I shrugged and poked one, my finger making a dent in it.

"I think it's a bit too doughy on top…" I turned on the broil.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fang exclaimed as I stuck them back in.

"Relax, bro. I got this." I said as I set the timer for two minutes.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**You are visitor number: **154,892

Yo,

I've had some good news thrown my way. I can't say what it is. Not yet, anyway. I can say that it deals with this blogger. She may not have a future in baking cookies, but she does have some awesome pictures. So go check them out.

Fly on,

Fang


	6. Truth, Laptop, Kiss the Cook

**A/N:** First off: Gomenasai! Or in English: I'm so sorry! I've been planning my story more than writing it. Plus I got really busy.  
>But now the new chapter! (If a word is missing an H it's because the computer keyboard seems to not like the H.) In a few chapters it will get a bit more... exciting. New hybrids, new group... Max... Iggy... so stick around, will ya?<p>

As always: Please review! They inspire me to keep writing and helps to force myself through my not so favorite scenes to write.  
>And:<p>

I really do not own anything except my OCs, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Raven<span>**

So I burnt the cookies… a little. "The edges are dark brown." Fang had needlessly pointed out.

Well, fine, let him bake next time! I'll even get him an apron that says 'Kiss the cook' and shove him in front of thousands of fangirls. I'm sure he'd just love that! Fang turned to stare at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be leading?" He asked. We were walking to the blackberries. I shouldn't even take him. It's not like the cookies were as dark as his whole being! I shrugged and went ahead. "You can't be still mad about the cookies."

"I slaved over them and you just wouldn't eat them! How can I not be mad?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Slaved?" I could almost picture him rolling his eyes. We fell into silence, enjoying the walk and scenery. We came up to the stream and, as I usually did, I just sloshed through. I turned in time to see Fang lightly land, wings out and feet dry.

"Oh, now that's just showing off, Mr. Tall-dark-and winged." He smiled, throwing modesty out. "Their just-"

In a moment I went from feeling fine to… one majorly horribly headache that was a 200. I closed my eyes, willing it to just go away. I felt my body fall to the ground and the memories started.

I was Fang, staring at another bird-kid, wanting to take all of her problems away. Then I was in a cave and I could feel his… thoughts? Thoughts on kissing… and Max. Before I could clearly hear them I was in another memory watching as Dylan-it must have been him-said something and Max laughed. I could sense his anger, his desires, and could just barely feel his thoughts. And just as quickly as it all came and swarmed my senses like moths it ended.

"Raven?" Fang's tense voice was the first thing I heard as the pain stopped. What was that? I moaned, telling Fang I was alive. "What happened?" I slowly opened my eyes to find him kneeling over me.

"I tripped?" He raised an eyebrow. "All right… Pain suddenly shot thorough my head."

"Anything else?" He asked as I sat up. Other than really tired, I felt fine again.

"I saw…" I looked down, unsure what to say. I mean, how do you tell someone you had just caught a glimpse of some very private memories and thoughts?

"Saw?" Fang pressed. I looked up and was amazed to see how much concern he was showing.

"Your memories. Well, some anyway." We stared at each other, digesting it.

"Which memories?" Fang finally asked.

"Oh, just you in a cage. You and Max in a cave," Was it just me or did Fang actually look almost embarrassed? "And you were being jealous of that blond bird-kid. What do you think that means?"

"If I knew I'd be the one running this whacked hybrid thing." He helped me up. Then he totally surprised me by giving me a small smile. "Who knows, maybe in a week or two you'll have voice in your head telling you to save the world." I laughed sarcastically and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Very funny, Fang."

Fang watched me the rest of the trip. I could just tell he was trying to figure things out and that it was going to drive him insane. I hopped it didn't mean anything bad… or that I would get a voice. Last I checked I hadn't ordered one from Target.

An hour after my little 'brain explosion' we trudged through the back door with two bowls of blackberries and hands looking way more purple than olive. "Look at my kids!" Our mom exclaimed, eyeing our berry stained hands. "What did you two do? Rip off handfuls and stuff your gobs?" We shrugged as we placed the bowls on the counter. "Now," she hugged us close and kissed our cheeks. Fang looked like he had been dunked in starch. "Go wash up and meet your father and me in the living room."

**Fang**

"Fang," Amanda, their mother, started. She was on the couch, next to their dad. "We have a present for you… but first, we want to tell you what happened. How you became…"

"A winged genetic anomaly?" Fang said.

"That's one way to put," Their father mumbled. "This time, we're adding some tings Raven hasn't heard."

"You mean about me." Fang leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Uh, yeah." They both looked nervous. "We met at a party," Their mom started. "It was my best friend's boyfriend's party. We started going out and,"

"Before we knew it, you two started forming. That's when your grandparents kicked her out."

"Then they came and started telling us about how our babies could change the world," Fang watched as her hands clenched. He knew that look in her eyes… knew she wanted her own shot at the White coats. She was either a great actor, or the story is true. "Even offering us thousands of dollars, up front, to let them experiment." _I…we were sold just like that?_ Fang thought, clenching his teeth.

"We refused," John started when his wife didn't continue. "But your mom got sick, if we didn't act all of you would have died."

Fang flinched as his mother's hands shot out and clenched his. "You've got to understand… it wasn't for the money, it was for you!" Fang wanted to believe that, and something in her voice convinced him that was true, but weren't there shelters and free clinics? Wasn't there another option than selling Raven and him? "And when they had announced you…" She stopped, tears running down her face and unable to go on. Fang's hands were actually starting to hurt.

"We hadn't even known then about what they had done." John's voice was dripping with anger. "Trust us, Fang, if we could go back and stop it, we would."

"Now we know you are alive," Fang looked back at his mother, who seemed to be focusing on nothing more than him. It was like she had forgotten her daughter sitting silently in the chair next to his and her husband. She pulled something from her pocket and placed it in his hand. "For you, Nico Dean Whalen."

Fang opened his hand and stared at a tiny handmade bracelet. It was made with bright red beads, white beads in the middle spelled out Nico Dean with black letters. _This would have been wrapped around a very small wrist… it would have been on my wrist._ Fang felt uncertainties disappear. _But am I really Nico Dean Whalen?_ Fang glanced at Raven and it was almost like looking at a mirror. _There's no way that's coincidence… I'm Nico Dean Whalen._

Fang swallowed as he started feeling something he had never really felt before: complete.

"To reveal something less heavy," John said. "We got you a present." He smiled as he placed a bag on the counter. "We hope you like the design."

Fang pulled away from his mom and, with the bracelet still clutched in his left hand, silently pulled out his present. He blinked down at a black and red laptop. _All right, my own laptop and I didn't even have to steal it!_

**Raven **

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I jumped at Fang's voice then saw his teeth stand out against the fridge.  
>Brother: bad<br>Brother with invisibility: really bad

"I…I was thirsty!" I said, moving to the nearest cupboard that held glasses.

"What? No bathroom water is good enough for Raven?" He leaned on the counter by the sink as I poured water into the glass. By the moonlight coming through the window I saw he was fully clothed. Like myself. "Admit it,"

"The sky called you too?" I asked, cutting him off. He shrugged. We stood in silence. Not exactly the chatty twin type, I guess. Then again, we probably didn't need words. I felt closer to him… closer than this morning, anyway. We had barely talked while picking berries, even though he had to have all kinds of questions. I could tell he had questions. "Fang," I finally spoke up. "Ask me anything you want. We won't learn much from each other if we don't ask questions."

He studied me. "Do you have one… a bracelet, I mean." In answer I pulled mine from under my shirt. I had always kept my bracelet on a necklace so I could have it with me always. It helped me to remember that my parents cared. I mean, if you had a baby you didn't care for would you name it? Would you make a tiny bracelet for it using your favorite color? I wouldn't.

Taking it, Fang turned on the tiny light above the sink and read it, "Nicole Rae Whalen… Nico and Nicole." Fang dropped it. "Who's older?"

I blinked. I didn't know… was I Fang's older sister? Or was I his younger sister? "All I know is that I-well, we-were born on November third, fifteen and a half years ago."

"You should get to sleep," He said before flipping off the light and heading back towards the stairs.


	7. Konnichiwa

**A/N:** A new chapie! A new OC! I like him... and I hope you do to. Before hand: I'm sorry if my Japanese isn't 100% correct. It's been six years since I was in a class, and that was just for half of a year. Recently I've been self teaching myself. So please, if you catch anything wrong, correct me!

reviews-motivation  
>motivation-more ideas<br>more ideas-more chapters  
>You get the idea: reviews are fuel. (So are glaring characters, but that's intimidation, not motivation)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

My last two weeks of school went by fast. If I wasn't at school or with Izzy, I was with Fang. Nothing much happened. We did find out that Fang was about an hour older than me. I got to know him real well, and soon he just fit. I couldn't imagine him out of our lives.

It was after Izzy and I parted ways while walking home on the last day of school. She had to check in with her parents, but we had a party planned. It was summer. Summer with Fang sounded great. I just had to keep him from finding out about my third attack last night. It would worry him. To be honest, it worried me. I didn't want to _be_ Fang in personal memories. It had been hard enough to not yell at him this morning for thinking he would be fine after Ari had split his side open. _Sheesh, stubborn Avian Americans._

"Konnichiwa, Tori-chan," I stopped and turned to the alley the voice had come from. A guy about my age stood, leaning on a fence. By his word choice, I'm guessing he's Japanese. His long, black hair was covered by a grey beanie.

"What?" I asked. _Should I run?_

"I need to ask a favor, Raven." He started to come closer. "But first," He stopped and bowed two yards away from me. "My name is Claw."

"You're a hybrid?" Claw nodded then closed the gap to grab my arm and pull me into the alley and between two trees.

"Before I show you, you have to promise me two things." I loved his accent… I wanted him to talk forever.

"What two things?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"No puns and no touching."

"Um, okay." I said. I was definitely suspicious. He reached up and pulled off his beanie. I noticed two things. One was that he had a very cute haircut that was more emo than Fang's. The other was that in his somewhat messed up hair-du were two almost black, very cute cat ears. "Aww!" I squealed, reaching up to just rub them.

"You promised no touching, bird-girl." Claw said, grabbing my wrist. His voice reminded me of a cat warning another from its food… if cats had accents, that is.

"But," I stared at the soft looking ears. I'll admit it now: I have a small thing for cats. They're cute. I shook my head, now wasn't the time for it. "How do you know about me?"

"I have my ways," He replied before placing his beanie back on. "What I need is to see Fang."

"Why?" I re-crossed my arms. It was time to be stubborn.

"Now, Raven, you can take me to Fang or certain people will find out where he is." Claw leaned down closer to me. "People who won't treat him nice, who want to see him running in mazes, injected with chemicals, sold, killed… must I go on?" My blood froze. _The white coats… they still want Fang?_

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

A gleam entered Claw's eyes as the edge of his mouth twitched up slightly. "There's only one way to find out."

"Fang!" I called as we stepped into the house. There really had been one option, and just to be sure I had the cat blind folded by yanking his beanie down over his eyes.

"Where have you…" Fang stopped on the stairs, staring at Claw. "You didn't kidnap him, did you?"

"Yeah, I over powered a teen with twice my strength and half a foot taller than me." Does he seriously think I would kidnap a teen? And that if I would kidnap someone it would be the one teen I wouldn't want to tackle me?

Fang rolled his eyes as he continued down the stairs. "Then why is he blind folded?" He asked at the bottom, crossing his arms.

"She doesn't trust me." Claw told him.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"I threatened her." Claw was so… blunt. Normally people would lie or act stupid.

"To tell white coats where you were, Fang." I said defensively.

"So naturally you brought him here?" Fang said, giving me a look. Okay, so it wasn't the best thing to do and I should have totally kept my mouth shut. "I don't know, Ray, _sometimes_ I think we're related," Did he want me to ship him somewhere?

"What else was I supposed to do? Kill him to keep him quiet?" I asked.

"Or _fly_." Oh… yeah.

"Fine! Sue me, all right?" I said, throwing my hands up. I am not admitting I didn't think of flying out of there.

"I will." We stood, glaring at each other.

"Excuse me, " Claw said, still by my side. "But I really need to talk to Fang… alone."

"Why should I le…"

Before I could finish Claw said one word: Kuppuru. Just like that I was tossed out of my own home and locked out.

**Fang**

"All right," Fang took off the beanie/blind fold and blinked at Claw's ears. "Talk." He finished. Instead Claw plopped on the couch and rested his head on his arms.

"How about a cat nap? I haven't slept on something soft in awhile." He yawned then closed his eyes.

Fang nudged him with his foot. "How about you talk then a cat nap? Maybe."

Claw calmly looked up at him with one eye. "Your sister-Raven, right?" He opened the other eye and stared back at Fang. "She's never felt the _niceness_ of a cage, has she?" Fang's teeth clenched. _He's threatening Raven!_ He thought, anger shooting trough him. "How wonderful the cold metal is under a cramped body. The frustration of never stretching," Claw angled his head. "Of never being able to really breathe," _It's not too late to throw him out._ "I would be careful, Fang, one phone call and both of you could check into the luxurious White Coat Hotel."

Fang didn't like it, but he couldn't think of another way and he may as well find out what cat-boy wanted. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Fang." Claw said. He pointed at Fang. "I've tracked down four other hybrids. They'll meet us at Comic Con."

"Why there?" Fang asked, debating.

"I'm sure you're a bright guy, figure it out." Claw closed his eyes again, enjoying the couch too much for Fang's liking. Comic Con meant a _lot_ of people. Not just a crowd, but a crowd wearing costumes. _He's smart, I'll give him that._

"So you expect me to just up and leave?"

Claw sat up, becoming serious. "Not just you, Raven and her friend as well, the more the merrier." Fang started to protest, but Claw continued. "They think I'm hunting you down like a good kitty, but I'm tired of being their puppet. I'm tired of them thinking they _own_ me. Whether or not I tell them, they'll find you, Fang."

"Why me?"

"Not just you. They have the best huntress hunting down Max." Fang felt his stomach sink, but showed no emotion. "If we don't find her and warn her, Fang, you'll never kiss your angel again."

Fang didn't trust Claw… yet Fang felt that he was telling the truth. Should Fang trust him? Should he listen to him? Fang inwardly sighed, and then asked what Max would do. _She'd probably all ready have him against the wall trying to get every detail…_ But Fang didn't feel like stepping on this guy's toes and snarling at him. Well, maybe the snarling part.

"How long do we have?"

"All the time needed… I have a plan." Claw smiled at Fang.

**Raven**

Let's say your brother kicked you out of the house. What do you do? Well I flew around to the back, cursed Fang's paranoia and his consistent backdoor locking habit, and then I decided to try all the windows. Now I was right back to the beginning: the front door. Except now I was even more hungry and running on my food reserves.

"Fang!" I screamed, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

….

Nothing. When plan A goes nowhere, go to Plan B. I'll title it 'Annoying Little Sister Ring Attack'. I really don't know how they ignored hearing the doorbell over and over and over for a full minute, but they did.

"Will you stop that?" Fang growled as he flung the door open.

"Depends, can I come in and eat?" I asked. We stood, staring at each other with our arms crossed.

"Fine!" Fang stepped aside and I rushed in before he could change his mind. "But we'll be in my room. Do _not_ disturb us, eavesdrop, burn the house down, or invite any _other_ unknown person into the house."

"Do I need to take notes?" I asked. Fang just rolled his eyes. "Am I _not_ allowed to have fun or what?" I told Claw as I walked past him and into the kitchen, on my way to get food. Since having a bonfire in the kitchen had been shot down by Rule Three, I decided to call Iz after tossing a sandwich together.

"Wait, you met a cute Japanese guy?"

"Yes… he's here and…"

"Iggy hot or Fang?" She interrupted. Like that was important. If I didn't answer she'd bug me until I gave in.

"More like a young Grant Imahara from Mythbusters mixed with Fang and…"

"Really?" She had interrupted yet again. "I'll be right there!"

"Wait," I said. But it was pointless; she had all ready hung up. Well, she wasn't unknown.


End file.
